squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terri Rodríguez (Owner Pet)
Terri Rodriguez-Simpson is the daughter from Bender and Sara and Bart´s girlfriend and Penny´s mother she good protagonist that Melissa her Musa and her father Bender. Appearances Terri´s Special: The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Her have head appear her mother female and colors palide and her hair purple dressed twins rose or purple wear shoe rose or purple as child with her eyes female with nose little with mouth greath similars Bart and as adults Her have head appear her mother female and colors palide and her hair purple with her eyes female with nose little with mouth greath similars Bart wear weddings rings, wear clother pink and pants blue and shoe purple. School High School (formerly), School Stase (formerly), university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (formerly) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Bender (father), Sara (mother), Bart (boyfriend), Penny (daughter), Lennie (son-in-law) Relationship ''Bart and Terri´s Relationship'': Bart Simpson her and Bart as boyfriend/girlfriend and Bart appears to have a crush on one of them, but Homer states that Terri is the one that Bart has a crush on. One of the twins stated that her sister had a crush on Bart. It is unknown if this is the truth or if it is just teasing. She also has a "boy crazy" cousin who has a crush on Bart. (Bart feels affection for her and she may also feel affection for him). her boyfriend to Bart as relationship. Melissa and Eddie her and Melissa Eddie as friends likes her friendship current. Trivial * Terri appear similars her daughter. * Terri has crush on Bart. * Terri and Melissa as friends. * Terri has age 22-currently. * Terri works computer tecnica. * Terri likes Bart. * Terri appear similars Terri from The Simpsons that Terri same as Penny. * Terri was picture together Bart. * Terri appear major role in Movie. * Terri feelings to Bart. * Terri and Melissa with Nina as friends. * Terri hate Jenda as rivals. * Terri is major role as has DVD the Simpsons her loves to Bart and has parents fake, grandma fake, sister fake, son Bart Jr. real, husband Bart, sister-in-law Lisa, parents-in-law Homer and Marge, father real Bender, this episode major role is likes Bart and Terri as boyfriends. * Terri and Melissa as friends forever. * Terri kiss Bart. * Terri likes Melissa as friendship is the mothers from Lennie (Melissa) and Penny (Terri) and the mothers-in-law from Penny (Melissa) and Lennie (Terri) enter friendship. * Terri Rodríguez and Bart Simpson some boyfriends. * Terri have a mother and one daughter Penny. * Terri and Bart some boyfriend enter relationship DVD Seasons and imagen Seasons. * Terri is fans from The Simpsons DVD Seasons. * Terri likes as friends from Melissa. * Bart appear have a crush one them. * Terri + Bart. * Terri has crush on Bart say "my sister likes you" in Bart Star from The Simpsons Season 9 DVD currently. * Terri with her boyfriend Bart say likes you. * Terri speak with her friends Nina and Melissa with her boyfriend Bart. * Terri has a mother Sara Rodriguez appear similars to her. * Both she and Sherri, bear some resemblance to the twins Patty and Selma, as both hold an enjoyment for tormenting the males of the Simpson family, but for different reasons, and have a close relative who have a crush on one of the Simpsons. * Terri with her daughter Penny secret from family. * Terri kissed Bart this episode. * Terri kiss Bart from Valentine´s day. * Terri when are child school doof 101 wear hair purple with wear clother rose twins. * Terri wear suit bathroom enter swimmipool. * Terri´s father call Bender. * Terri and Penny half human and half robot. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Simpson Family Category:Couple Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Rodriguez Family Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Rocha Family Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Major Characters Category:Criminal Category:Employee Category:Irela´s friends